Love is a long trip
by MapleSyrupLiquidHappiness
Summary: Alice ha dado a luz un pequeño Omega. Inmediatamente siente que su sueño de tener una hija no es del todo lrjano. Asi es como Arthur pasa su infancia rodeado de vestidos, lazos de seda y suavidad, siendo tratado casi como una niña. Siendo parte de una familia influyente, el ingles cae en un frustrante matrimonio arreglado. Razones que alimentarán el odio hacia su naturaleza Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**HI HI! soy maple, y esta es la primera vez que publco algo en este sitio. Espero disfruten sta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla :3**

 **Pareja: UsUk, Alfred F. JonesxArthur Kirkland, Estados UnidosxInglaterra**

 **Disclaimer: los personajs de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Cuando Arthur nació lo primero que sintió su madre fue una aguda decepción. Ella amaba a todos sus hijos, incluso al recién nacido. Sin embargo, luego de dar a luz cuatro hijos varones lo que más deseaba era una niña delicada y femenina a la que educar.

Su sueño, a pesar de todo, se vio medianamente cumplido cuando el doctor revisó al pequeño bebé de tan solo horas de nacido.

\- Un Omega lindo y saludable - dijo el especialista sonriendo, cosa que acentuaba las arrugas a los costados de sus ojos cafés.

La madre se sintió con esperanzas renovadas, feliz. Su hijo no era una mujer, pero al ser omega podría enseñarle las "labores femeninas" y buscarle un marido, probablemente un Alfa apuesto e inteligente con el cual tendría bellos hijos y le daría muchos nietos.

Alice Kirkland acunaba con amor y ternura a la criatura que gimoteaba en sus brazos.

La Señora Kirkland era una mujer delicada y de estupendos modales, muy bonita con su cabello largo y rubio y ojos claros. Era cariñosa con su familia, amaba a cada uno de sus hijos. Pero tenía una singular preferencia por Arthur, su hijo menor y único Omega -aparte de ella- de la familia.

Durante su infancia Arthur fue educado personalmente por su querida madre. Mientras sus hermanos mayores jugaban salvajemente afuera, peleando entre ellos y ensuciando sus ropas, el pequeño retoño se pasaba las tardes aprendiendo modales, tocando el piano, tomando clases de coro, bordando, bebiendo té o leyendo en la sala.

Arthur era pequeño y no entendía, no lograba comprender por qué sus hermanos usaban pantalones y camisas, mientras el vestía siempre aquellos delicados vestidos color pastel que su madre insistía en que usara. Para gusto de Alice, Arthur era muy agraciado y de rasgos delicados y suaves. Aunque corto, había heredado de ella el cabello dorado del que tan orgullosa estaba, su piel era blanca como el papel y suave como el algodón, tenía también unos ojos verdes brillantes y unas pestañas muy largas y arqueadas. Y sus cejas, bueno, sus cejas eran de familia.

John Kirkland era un Alfa importante y un gran padre de familia. A pesar de estar ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, siempre tenía tiempo para sus hijos y esposa. El único miembro de la familia con el que no trataba mucho era su hijo menor, siempre al lado de su madre. Lo había invitado varias veces a jugar junto a sus hermanos mayores en el patio de la casa, el pequeño Kirkland parecía querer ir, pero Alice siempre contestaba por el diciendo:

\- No, no. El no va a ir ¿mira si se ensucia su vestido? Nos quedaremos bordando en casa - entonces le dirigía una sonrisa de completa adoración a su hijo menor y ambos abandonaban la sala.

John había intentado por todos los medios convencer a su esposa de que, a pesar de ser Omega, Arthur era tan hombre como sus hermanos, que debía dejarlo salir afuera a divertirse. Pero su mujer hacía oídos sordos y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con su hijo, casi olvidando a los demás.

\- Por favor, Alice ¿es que acaso no lo ves? ¡El no es una niña!

\- ¡Eso lo sé muy bien sin que me lo digas, John!

\- ¡Entonces déjalo ser! ¡No lo tratas como el muchacho que es! ¿Que diablos es eso de usar vestidos?

\- El... ¡Él se ve adorable! Estoy segura de que será una gran madre...

\- ¿no te das cuenta de ir quizás no es lo que el quiere? He cumplido cada capricho que me has planteado... ¡pero tienes que parar, Alice! ¡Parar!... Alice, por favor, piensa en lo que haces.

\- Se muy bien lo que hago, John - dijo el nombre con sequedad y abandonó el despacho de su esposo.

Al pasar casi no ve a su hijo mayor, Scott, en el pasillo. Sin embargo le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos, rojo fuego, como los de su esposo, la mirada verdosa también era de él. Scott Kirkland tenía catorce años ya y no era tonto, sabía que sus padres acababan de discutir, casi nunca lo hacían, pero si pasaba era siempre por ese hermano menor que casi nunca veía y no recordaba haber oído hablar es su vida.

Arthur Kirkland, en tanto, siguió creciendo. Cada vez se daba más cuenta de la diferencia que había entre sus hermanos y el. Sus hermanos eran tan varoniles y ruidosos y sin embargo a el lo educaron para ser suave y elegante. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, a sus doce años, si madre se le acercó sonriente y dijo algo como:

-He considerado que ya tienes suficiente edad para el maquillaje- Alice sonreía con todos sus dientes, llena de emoción mientras a una caja de madera.

\- ¿Maquillaje? ¿Qué es eso, madre?

\- ya verás.

Arthur no sabía a qué se refería, pero se dejó hacer. En tonces su madre sacó cualquier cantidad de objetos raros. Primero trató los labios, por los que ella tenía cierta admiración. Le aplicó en ellos labial, algo suave, transparente pero brilloso. Le arqueó las pestañas con rímel y le maquilló las mejillas. Estaba muy orgullosa, su Arthur era toda una lindura.

\- Te ves precioso.

Los ojos verdes del Omega la veían desconcertado, pensaba que el nunca había visto hacerle algo así a Scott o a los gemelos.

Alice retrocedió un poco, como viendo la imagen general. Se lo pensó un poco y luego sus ojos relampaguearon de entusiasmo. Se fue sin decir palabra y volvió trayendo con ella una caja forrada en terciopelo. El Omega miró con curiosidad.

\- Arthur, esto de aquí es muy importante - decía mientras abría la caja, que guardaba un hermoso collar de perlas -, perteneció a mi madre, y a la madre de ella, e incluso más generaciones anteriores. Quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo.

Entonces la Señora Kirkland colgó la espléndida joya en el blanco cuello de su hijo y sacó de debajo de la mesita un par de zapatos de tacón alto.

\- Tienes doce - explicó -, ya es hora de que uses tacones como yo.

La mujer ajustó los zapatos en los pies de Arthur y lo invitó a levantarse y caminar. Al principio fue tambaleante, casi cae varias veces, pero con la guía de su madre logró dominarlo. Arthur pensaba que era realmente incómodo, que prefería usar la ropa de varón que su padre le daba cuando su madre no estaba, cosa que no solía pasar seguido.

En tanto Alice estaba maravillada, amaba la gracia con la que su hijo caminaba, como si flotara en vez de caminar. Parecía no ver la incomodidad de Arthur, si anhelo por ser igual a sus fraternos, porque poco a poco se comenzaba a dar cuenta, si madre lo trataba como a una chica, una chica que él no era.

\- ¿Ves? Es un poco difícil al principio, pero luego agarras el ritmo - dijo mientras sostenía el hombro del Omega- punta, tacón, punta, tacón, punta...

Arthur estaba igual o más confundido, ¿acaso no era el igual a sus hermanos? Ninguno de ellos llevaba vestido, se maquillaba o calzaba tacones, se sentía diferente y era incómodo. Todo era incomodo, los vestidos esponjosos, el extraño maquillaje, los tacones y la apretada lencería femenina...

Fue también a los doce años del pequeño pétalo de rosa que llegó para los Kirkland una propuesta de otra familia poderosa. La conclusión de acordó para un día de agosto, en la mansión de los Kirkland. Alice no estuvo ese día, al menos no por mucho tiempo, había partido la semana pasada para cuidar de su hermana que yacía enferma.

John se alegró bastante por ello, porque al partir su esposa le dirigió a Arthur una mirada cómplice, le sacudió los cabellos y le dio un elegante conjunto de ropa de varón. El rubio, sin poder comprimir una sonrisa, corrió escaleras arriba a cambiarse.

Si algo a Kirkland le gustaba eran los pantalones, eran más cómodos que las abultadas faldas, y qué decir de los zapatos, se sentía increíblemente bien despojar sus adoloridos pies de los tacones. Sin embargo, cuando Arthur vio a su cuello, dudó. «Quiero que lo lleves contigo siempre» entonces decidió ocultar el collar debajo del cuello de la camisa.

Se sintió realmente libre esa semana, pudo por primera vez jugar con sus hermanos. Estos resultaron ser bastante molestos y le tomaban el pelo todo el tiempo, pero así son los hermanos, pensó Arthur.

Entonces el día marcado llegó, NL sabía exactamente por qué o paga qué, pero le habían dicho que era algo importante que estaba vinculado a el. Al Omega no se le pasaba por la cabeza que podía ser, pero ese día se arregló bien, aseado y perfumado, vestido, sin embargo, como varón, pues si madre no había regresado aún.

El "tok tok" en la puerta de entrada coincidió con el "tik tak" del reloj de pie.

\- Quédate aquí sentado- dijo John antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Minutos después su padre volvió acompañado por un hombre intimidante que llevaba de la mano a un niño de su edad que Arthur dedujo sería su hijo. El muchacho tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran como dos pedacitos de cielo.

Los padres de ambos se estrecharon las manos como todo saludo y comenzaron a hablar, una charla como una pequeña introducción necesaria para no ser descortés que se hace antes de tratar el tema del que en realidad se quiere hablar. Algo como "¿como ha estado su familia?" "¿Y su mujer e hijos?" "He oído que su cuñada enfermó, espero sane pronto" y cosas por el estilo.

Mientras tanto los dos jovencitos se miraban de reojo sin atreverse a cruzar palabra.

Antes de entrar a terreno serio, los dos mayores de giraron a sus hijos.

\- ¿Por qué no salen afuera un rato y se conocen? Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien - sonrió el señor Kirkland.

Promover que sus hijos socializaran era una idea estupenda, como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Los niños, obedientes, salieron al patio tracero. Arthur pensó en llevar al extraño a su lugar favorito, ese era el gran columpio de madera que había en el jardín, justo frente a la hilera de árboles. Se sentaron un tanto separados, hasta que el de ojos azules, con un poco mas de confianza, entabló conversación.

\- Mi nombre es Alfred - se presentó estirando su mano que esperaba por ser estrechada - ¿como te llamas?

Alice le había enseñado (que era en parte una mentira) a su pequeño que a las mujeres y Omegas -algo de lo que a Arthur le explicaron muy poco- se les saludaba con un beso en la mano. Sin embargo, Arthur, que había observado a su padre hacer eso algunas veces, correspondió a su apretón de manos.

\- Deben de estar hablando de algo importante -dijo Alfred como para el mismo pero en voz alta- de otra manera no nos habrían pedido que salgamos...

Arthur se encogió de hombros, sin embargo Alfred, que parecía nunca callarse, siguió hablando.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que quieren que seamos amigos.

-Es probable. Al parecer ellos piensan que solo por ponernos juntos pasaremos a ser los mejores amigos del universo o algo asi - mencionó Kirkland haciendo uso de su tan característico sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, así parece. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tienes en tus cejas? ¿Orugas?

Entonces Arthur explotó, ya era bastante con tener que soportar a ese chiquillo hablando sin parar como para que ahora se burle de sus cejas, para eso están sus hermanos, maldición.

\- ¿y a ti que te importa? ¡Cállate de una puta vez, estúpido! - gritó dando uso al abanico de palabrotas que había aprendido de sus hermanos mayores. Alfred solo reía.

Arthur pensaba que sería difícil si querían que el y Jones fueran como "super amiguis". La única palabra para describir a Alfred era "irritante", bueno, no, se le ocurrían mas palabras, pero esas no se pueden decir en horario de protección al menor. Entonces Arthur posó su verdosa vista en algo en el cuello contrario.

\- Hey, idiota, ¿qué es eso en tu cuello?

Alfred pareció sorprenderse y palpó su cuello en busca de una araña o algo de ese estilo. Hasta que vio su marca. Una perfecta ą grabada en su piel.

-Oh, ¿esto? Es mi marca de Alfa, por supuesto - dijo señalando la letra con orgullo.

Alfa... Poco y nada había escuchado hablar Arthur sobre algo así. Era tradición que los Omegas fueran distinguidos como tal luego de su primer celo, por lo tanto Arthur todavía no había sido etiquetado. Lo que tenía en claro es que tanto su padre como sus hermanos eran Alfas, y que había otras dos clases llamadas Betas y Omegas, sin embargo su ocupación y significado eran desconocidos para él.

\- ¿Tu no tienes una? -parecía desconcertado- déjame ver.

Alfred se acercaba a su cuello y Arthur se estaba poniendo nervioso, el no tenia marca alguna, eso no lo preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Alfred cuando vea el collar de perlas que llevaba siempre consigo ¿Se reiría? Seguramente si, es algo que, según el, Alfred podría hacer.

Pero en ese momento, Alice estaba entrando casi como una patada karateka por la puerta de entrada, cargando sus bolsos y sonriendo. Estaba emocionada, era un día especial para su pequeño Arthur y tenía esperanzas de no haber llegado tarde.

Pasó por el hall y entró a la sala. Allí, en el sofá principal de un cuerpo estaba super esposo, hablando con el Señor Jones. Sin embargo, no había rastro de su hijo por ninguna parte, y si no había rastro de Arthur el debía estar con Alfred, y si estaba con Alfred... ¡Ella debía encargarse de que todo saliera a la perfección!

Su marido pareció sorprendido de verla.

\- Querida, llegaste antes de lo esperado - John se movía nervioso en el sillón, cuando su esposa viera como vestía Arthur, todo sería un caos.

\- Bueno, Analie mejoró antes de lo esperado - dijo como sin ganas - pero mas importante, ¿Dónde está mi Arthur.

La mujer miró a los costados, como si estuviera allí la respuesta a su pregunta, y luego miró a su esposo, que señaló con un dedo hacia el patio trasero. Alice salió rápidamente recogiendo el vestido largo con sus manos para no tropezar, pero lo que vio la dejó helada. Era un horror, Arthur estaba usando ropa varonil, ¿dónde estaban los lindos vestidos y zapatos? ¿Y el maquillaje y lazos de ceda?

\- ¡Arthur! - el nombrado dio la vuelta al oír la voz materna.

En tanto, Alice llegó a su lado y, sin dar explicación alguna, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la casa. Lo hizo subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ya allí abrió el gigantesco armario y sacó uno de sus vestidos más bonitos. Era color azul pastel y muy esponjoso, las mangas, cortas, comenzaban debajo del hombro, a la altura del pecho y estaba adornado con bonitos moños y volados que llegaban al suelo. También le buscó unos tacones a juego. Sin embargo, siguiendo las peticiones de su hijo, esa vez no lo maquilló.

\- Escúchame, Arthur - dijo cuando el niño estuvo ya cambiado - ese niño es el tipo de ropa que debes usar.

\- Pero - comenzó - mis hermanos también visten así - el muchacho apretaba la abultada falda de su vestido, era incómodo y ya le dolían los pies.

\- Pero tesoro, tú no eres como tus hermanos, eres..., especial - Alice intentaba explicar a su hijo que parecía más frustrado con cada palabra - eres especial y debes vestir como tal.

Sonrió a su bello hijo miedo tras acomodaba las perlas en su cuello y alisaba su vestido.

\- Las visitas de hoy son importantes, Arthur. Quiero que te portes bien con el pequeño Alfred.

\- Eso intento, madre. Pero ese niño me parece muy irritante, no para de hablar todo el tiempo.

Alice soltó una risita, de seguro su hijo y el pequeño Jones se llevarían muy bien. Si, lindo sueño.

\- Bien, baja y deslumbra a Alfred - la madre le dirigió un guiño que Arthur no pudo entender por más que lo intentó.

Tenía miedo y estaba avergonzado, Alfred de seguro se burlaría de el cuándo lo viera vestido como chica. El ya estaba acostumbrado, pero de seguro el otro niño nunca había visto a un chico vistiendo así. Aun así, la reacción de Alfred fue muy distinta a lo que el de ojos verdes pensaba.

\- Woh, ¿así te hacen vestir? - preguntó viento detenidamente a Arthur.

La cara del británico era un poema. Estaba todo rojo y su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Aun así, se sentó en el suelo junto a Alfred, lo que provocó que su vestido de inflara a su alrededor. El americano lo vio un poco mas y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- N-no ¡No te rías, estúpido! - le gritaba encolerizado.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento - se disculpaba mientras secaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de risa que caían de sus ojos - es que te ves muy lindo así.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur se abrieron y enrojeció un tanto más. Murmuró un leve "gracias" y miró hacia otro lado. Si su madre no le había enseñado algo era a lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Entonces los padres de ambos salieron al jardín a su encuentro, ambos sonriendo de par en par.

\- Alfred, hora de irnos, muchacho - dijo el Señor Jones, que parecía de muy buen humor.

Toda la familia Kirkland los acompañó hasta la salida para despedirlos. Tanto Alfred y Arthur como sus padres se dieron un apretón de manos, y antes de que los Jones partieran John Kirkland dijo:

\- Nos vemos en seis años, entonces.

\- Así será.

Alfred lo saludaba con la mano y le sonreía a través de la ventana del vehículo, eso fue lo ultimo que vio Arthur antes de que doblarán la esquina y el carruaje desapareciera. No volvería a ver a Alfred F. Jones hasta dentro de seis largos años.


	2. Chapter 2

A medida que Arthur crecía las cosas se iban aclarando a su alrededor. Todo aquello que no entendía, que no le había sido explicado, comenzaba a tomar forma frente a sus verdosos ojos.

Fiesta a sus trece años cuando tuvo su primer celo. Ese día entró en el comedor inquieto, sujetando su vientre bajo con las manos, le dolía, tenía calor y no se sentía bien. En cuanto entró John tapó su boca y nariz con una mano. Se levantó tan rápido que la silla cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Alice! - gritó hacia la sala, si esposa de asomó por el marco de la puerta, aparentemente confundida.

Arthur veía como sus padres intercambiaban unas breves palabras, y luego su madre lo miró de arriba a abajo, desde su rojo rostro a su adolorido abdomen, hasta que sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa. La mujer rubia corrió a abrazar a su hijo, acariciarle el cabello y llenare la cara de besos.

El joven británico no entendía, pero esperaba que pare pronto, porque de veras no se sentía bien.

\- Mamá, no me siento muy... - no lo terminó de decir, porque entonces sintió como algo pegajoso bajó por entre sus piernas, elevó el rostro para mirar a su madre con susto.

Entonces John se tapó el rostro con más avidez y corrió fuera del comedor a grandes zazancadas.

-Mamá, no me siento muy bien - dijo Arthur apretando los pliegues de su vestido como ambas manos - me duele el estomago y tengo calor.

La madre lo miró comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Charlotte! - gritó Alice, y casi al instante de escucharon los rápidos pasos en el suelo de madera y una mujer joven entró a la cocina.

\- ¿Me buscaba, Señora?- la criada, una Beta, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una alta coleta.

\- Si, Charlotte - decía Alice mirando aún a su hijo -, es Arthur, ha tenido su primer celo...

Las dos mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y hasta un tanto macabra. Las dos soltaron una risita.

\- ¿Podrías por favor decirle a los demás que no se acerquen a mas de cien metros de la alcoba de Arthur? - pidió la Señora Kirkland tomando al omega de la mano - y cuando termines, por favor, limpia esto - señaló debajo de la falda de Arthur, donde había un pequeño charco de un líquido que seguía goteando.

\- Si, Señora - y con una reverencia, la muchacha se retiró tan rápido como llegó.

En tanto, el británico ya no soportaba el dolor, si cabeza daba vueltas y creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. "Estaría bien", pensó, tal vez cuando despertara el dolor se habría ido y podría sentirse mejor. En cambio, su madre se arrodilló a su altura - lo cual no supuso mucho esfuerzo, ya que Arthur había crecido considerablemente - y le acomodó el cabello en el rostro, señal de que estaba preocupada.

\- Arthur, corazón, debemos ir a tu habitación, ¿te crees capaz de caminar hasta allá?

El rubio lo pensó por un momento, iba a decir que si, pero entonces se dió cuenta de cuando cansadas y adoloridas tenía las piernas, y no se sintió capaz de nada. Entonces negó despacio con la cabeza y dijo:

\- No...

\- Bien, ven aquí - Alice le estiró los brazos, y su pequeño aceptó de buena gana, eran pocas veces las quede dejaba cargar, pero se sentía realmente mal.

Alice cruzó el salón y recorrió escaleras arriba con Arthur en brazos, temblando y cerrando sus ojitos de dolor. El omega en verdad no pesaba nada, era muy delgado a pesar de no hacer mucho deporte. Aun así, el pequeño era una carga un tanto pesada para Alice, que no era precisamente fuerte.

La mujer cerró sus ojos azules, aliviada cuando llegaron frente a la puerta blanca con la placa de plata que rezaba "Arthur" en ella. Empujó hacia adentro y la puerta se abrió. Ambos entraron. La Señora Kirkland dejó a su hijo sobre la cómoda cama de dos plazas y corrió al baño particular.

El agua tibia salía del grifo, llenando la bañera y dejando un rastro de vapor a su paso. La delicada mano de una mujer abrió el frasco y echó varias gotas de un líquido espeso de color turquesa de un aroma muy agradable. Las burbujas modo tardaron en aparecer. Antes de que el agua llegara al tope, el grifo fue cerrado, aunque el vapor aún hacía espirales en el aire.

Arthur escuchó la voz llamándolo, pero no podía responder, mordía tanto sus labios que se hacía daño sin quererlo. No quería llorar, Scott le dijo que las niñas lloran, y el no quería ser una niña, el era un hombre. Aun así no pudo evitar que caminos cristalinos corrieran por sus mejillas emanando de las lagunas de lágrimas que eran sus ojos.

Sintió las suaves manos maternas tomándolo en brazos y desvistiéndolo. Antes de lo que esperaba, si cuerpo tocó el agua, que estaba a una agradable temperatura para el cuerpo. El baño relajaba su cuerpo, también su mente. El dolor disminuía de a poco, casi era algo del pasado. Entonces pudo abrir sus ojos llorosos y mirar a su progenitora, con el rostro plagado de peguntas.

\- Vamos, Arthur, afuera - lo interrumpió su madre antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Se sintió un poco mareado viable se puso de pie. Pero aun así secó su cuerpo y se vistió con la ropa que su madre pasaba, un pijama que consistía en unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, ambas de una tela cómoda. Bien, no era ropa de varón, pero era mejor que los vestidos, y dada su condición, no se quejaría.

Las mullidas colchas de su cama lo esperaban, no se resistió y se acomodó entre ellas, tapándose hasta el cuello. Alice le acariciaba la cabeza con lentitud, estudiando su aspecto, se veía mucho mejor que hace media hora. Arthur tenía solo trece años, pero según a su criterio estaba listo para escuchar y saber.

\- Arthur, no te duermas todavía.

Así llamó la atención del rubio que ya comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

\- Madre, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? - preguntó apenas pestañeando acompasadamente.

Alice respiró hondo ante la pregunta, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y comenzó.

\- Tesoro, creo que ya habrás oído sobre las diferentes clases -hizo una pausa y solo continúo cuando Arthie asintió con la cabeza-, bien, son Alfa, Beta y Omega.

«Los Alfas están en lo alto de la pirámide: son los más fuertes, se encargan de la protección y el ejército, ellos suelen emparejarse con Omegas y raras veces con Betas.

«Los Betas son los segundos: son la clase trabajadora, gente como Charlotte. Aunque pueden procrear es más difícil que suceda.

«Luego están los Omegas: Se encargan de la crianza, son la clase procreadora, pueden dar a luz no importa si género, hombre o mujer. Se emparejan con Alfas fuertes, que buscan por su aroma. Ellos son gente como tú y como yo...

\- ¿Papá es un Alfa?- preguntó a su madre.

\- Si, él y tus hermanos, nosotros somos los inicia Omegas - afirmó, y le regaló una sonrisa.

El niño la miró, solo la miró. Estaba digiriendo lo que su madre le dijo. El era un Omega, los Omegas daban a luz no importa el género, eso... Eso quería decir que él, Arthur, ¿quedaría embarazado algún día? Para su fortuna su madre siguió hablando.

\- Nosotros, los Omegas, estamos preparados para, cada tres meses, tener una época de celo. Durante esas dos semanas, quizás más, quizás menos, los Omegas, cuando son fecundados por un Alfa, pueden quedar embarazados. Cuando un Omega se encuentra en celo, suele tener dolores y acaloramientos, se siente excitado, quiere tener relaciones con su Alfa. Eso que corrió por tus piernas, Arthur, se llama slick, lubrica tu entrada para el apareamiento - en este punto la mujer hizo una pausa, estaba sonrojada - En ese mismo periodo de tiempo, el Omega desprende un olor que a los Alfas se les hace irresistible, el olor indica que el Omega está en celo. Al sentir ese aroma, el Alfa quiere tomar al Omega para sí, protegerlo, marcarlo. Aunque esto pasa aunque un Omega no esté en celo, claro. Lo que quiero decir, Arthur, es que estás en tu primer celo.

Ya se lo veia venir, lo que su Madre dijo era una descripción perfecta de como se sentía. Pasó las manos por su rostro enrojecido, no era un niño tonto, sabía que era el sexo, pero aun asi era vergonzoso. El era un Omega, ahora lo entendía, la ropa, los zapatos, el maquillaje. Ser Omega era casi como ser niña, o eso pensaba él.

Pensaba en lo que esperaban del él, querían que se casara con algún Alfa y tengan muchos hijos.

\- Cuando un Alfa conoce a él Omega indicado, una vez que esté ya tuvo su primer celo, siente su aroma como lo más maravilloso, se apega a él, y comienza a cortejarlo. Le regala cosas y se comporta muy sobre protector - la mujer reía, recordando la juventud junto a John - Una vez que el Omega acepta, el Alfa marca a su Omega durante el acto sexual - carraspea un poco - El Alfa muerde el cuello del Omega, disparando un sistema biológico que cambia el olor del Omega para siempre, indicando que está emparejado. A partir de ese momento, el Alfa y su Omega están atados tanto física como sentimentalmente.

\- ¿Yo..., yo tendré que casarme con un Alfa? - parecía aterrado, tenía miedo del futuro.

\- Claro que si, un Alfa muy lindo, por cierto - la madre sonreía, como si supiera algo que el no - de seguro sus hijos serán hermosos.

Alice parecía no darse cuenta de que Arthur parecía muy confundido y mareado. Si cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, no es que no le gustaran los chicos, un Omega esta hecho para tener atracción natural a los Alfas. Pero le asustaba que su vida ya estuviera dibujada.

\- Arthur, hoy has dado un gran paso en la vida de un Omega - Alice se acerca a su querido hijo y le da un beso en la mejilla - como es tradición, mañana marcaremos el signo Omega en tu cuello. Buenas noches, mi pequeño.

\- Que descanses bien, Madre.

Diciendo eso salió de la habitación. "El signo Omega", Arthur se preguntó si sería parecido al que tenía Alfred. Alfred era un Omega, el podía elegir, podía usar ropa de varón, ser sarcástico y usar palabrotas. El en cambio, no podía, el debía ser delicado, tenia que cuidar su vocabulario y usar vestidos. Era injusto. Pensando en eso, quedó dormido.

Arthie se tomó con calma sus celos, aunque cada vez eran peores, estaba encerrado en su habitación durante semanas, su Madre le llevaba comida suficiente. Tomaba baños la mayoría del tiempo, para calmar el calor y poder relajarse. Aunque fuera vergonzoso, tuvo que recurrir a la masturbación para mantener a raya la excitación. La ansiedad era casi insoportable, se sentía frágil, añoraba ser protegido y marcado. Una urgencia inexplicable por sexo se activaba en cada celo, sin embargo todo lo que podía hacer era meter dedos en su interior intentando saciar su hambre de relaciones sexuales.

Durante las semanas de celo del Omega, este siente necesidad pir atención y cariño. El Omega busca contacto con su Alfa. Eso era exactamente lo que Arthur sentía, se sentía solo y necesitado, acurrucado entre sus sabanas abrazado a sí mismo.

Fue un día de marzo a sus catorce años, prontos quince. Caminaba con el molesto vestido por encima de los tobillos por el pasillo del piso superior de la casa. Entonces una mano masculina lo toma por la muñeca, jalándolo hacia una habitación vacía. Era John, su padre.

\- ¿Pa-Papá? - estaba desconcertado.

\- Shh, Arthur. - susurraba en penumbras - escúchame bien. Te diré algo importante.

Su padre se lo dijo todo. La marca que tenía en el cuello no significaba ser una mujer. Los vestidos, maquillaje y todo lo demás era idea de su madre, si inalcanzable sueño de tener una hija. El era tan hombre como sus hermanos. Los Omegas machos no usaban ropa de mujer, Arthur no debía usar ropa de mujer.

Eso era algo revolucionario para Arthur. Recorrió el jardín a grandes zancadas, donde una alegre Alice regaba las rosas, y perdió el control, toda la rabia acumulada desbordó por la boca británica.

\- Mamá, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

\- Arthur, si no me explicas no sabré de que me hablas...

\- ¡estoy hablando de mi! ¡De toda esta asquerosa ropa que me has hecho usar! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Nos soy una puta mujer!

\- A-Arthur, yo no -intentaba explicarse entre tartamudeos-

\- ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡No te das cuenta! ¡Soy tan hombre como papá o mis hermanos! ¡Que pueda dar a luz no viene discusión ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, MALDICIÓN!

Su madre lloraba tapando su rostro, no le gustaba verla llorar, pero no había otra forma, ella debía parar.

\- Nunca podré ser una niña, Mamá. Nunca seré la hija que deseas - decía negando con la cabeza - es mejor que lo entiendas.

Se fue dando pisotones, enterrando los tacones de sus zapatos en la tierra húmeda, pero paró en seco y se giró hacia sus hermanos.

\- ¡Dylan! - gritó al menor de sus hermanos mayores.

\- ¿S-si? - Dylan estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto así a Arthur, de hecho, casi no lo veía.

\- Préstame tu ropa.

Si hermano lo miró confundido un segundo y luego dijo:

\- Claro, sígueme - ambos cruzaron el patio, camino a la casa.

En tanto John consolaba a Alice, dándole palmadas en la espalda. La mujer desconsolada murmuraba palabras inentendibles.

—Era necesario, Alice -afirmó su marido- no podías seguir con esto por mas tiempo.

La mujer rubia secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sorbió la nariz.

– ¿crees que él me odia ahora? -preguntó afligida.

– ¿pero qué dices? Claro que el no ye odia -exclamó el Alfa- solo debes darle tiempo, el está enojado ahora.

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía terrible consigo misma, había hecho oídos sordos a las palabras cargadas de razón de su esposo. Hasta allí la había llevado su anhelo por una hija, había perdido la confianza de su pequeño retoño de rosa.

En tanto, Athur se vestía pensativo. Se había revelado contra su progenitora, había dicho tantas cosas que pensaba y no se atrevía a expresar. Por fin se sentía libre, no mas vestidos, no más maquillaje ni tacones, no más lencería femenina collares de perlas.

No más collares de perlas.

Iba a sacarlo de su cuello, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Sabía lo importante que era para su madre aquella reliquia, lo mucho que significaba. Soltó un suspiro exhausto "Arthur Kirkland, eres un idiota" pensó el británico escondiendo la joya bajo la ropa. Después de todo, el truco de la camisa nunca le había fallado, ¿o sí?

Los años en tanto siguieron pasando, como siempre ocurre. Un día puedes estar comiendo la cena de navidad con tu familia, y al momento siguiente ya han pasado dos años y no puedes creer como pudo suceder.

Arthur pudo por fin perdonar a su madre, que parecía al borde de las lágrimas una vez más. Ahora la relación con sus hermanos era más estrecha, cosa que no sabría decirles si era bueno o malo.

Scott era el más fastidioso de todos. Su forma de entretenerse variaba entre fumar, beber y molestar a Arthur. El rubio todavía recuerda aquella vez que el pelirrojo descubrió que todavía usaba el collar de su madre, el muy desgraciado se burló de él durante semanas. Alice, en cambio, se emocionó tanto que comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Media hora más tarde, el británico la encontró en su habitación abrazando los vestidos que usaba de pequeño.

A sus dieciséis años, Arthur era un muchacho muy agraciado, conservando aún ese toque angelical en su rostro. A pesar de haber cambiado totalmente su forma de vestir y actuar, seguía aun poseyendo costumbres inculcadas por su progenitora.

Por ejemplo, los libros eran algo que le fascinaba, disfrutaba sentarse en la sala a leer uno o dos durante la tarde, otro motivo para que Scott se burlara de él era su costumbre de sentarse a bordar y tomar el té a las cinco en punto. Para Arthur, también, siempre era un buen momento para tocar una canción en el piano, era relajante y agradable.

Ese era el tipo de comportamiento que provocaba las bromas de sus hermanos mayores, alegando que se comportaba "como toda una ama de casa". Claro que también daba inicio a comentarios de Alice como "será un gran Omega cuando crezca" o "El Alfa que se case con el será muy afortunado".

No fue a finales de febrero a sus diecisiete años que fue llamado por John a su despacho. Arthur se sentía incomodo en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para haber sido citado por sus padres.

Miró primero a uno y luego pasó la mirada al otro. Los dos estaban inusualmente callados. El joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, expectante.

– ¿y bien? -preguntó- ¿me llamaron para que caliente la silla o qué? -dijo dando uso de su sarcasmo.

John y Alice intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

– Honey -comenzó la mujer rubia- ¿Recuerdas a Alfred, verdad?

Kirkland entrecerró los ojos intentando recordad, cuando lo logró, su rostro formó una mueca.

–Desgraciadamente si -dijo con ironía- ese muchacho irritante que vino a casa hace años.

– Exacto -afirmó Alice- pero tú no sabes para que vino su padre ese día - Alice se veía algo nerviosa, retorciendo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.

– ¿asuntos de negocios? –$preguntó sin entender hacia donde iba todo aquello.

– algo asi –dijo John–el señor Jones y su hijo vinieron a cerrar un acuerdo muy importante.

– Bien, oficialmente no entiendo por qué me dicen todo esto –se rindió el ingles.

– Arthur, ese asunto te concierne porque el acuerdo cerrado era un matrimonio arreglado entre tú y Alfred.

– ¡¿What?! – preguntó totalmente desconcertado.

– La boda -prosiguió Alice- se llevará a cabo en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad, en decir, en dos meses.

– ¡¿me están diciendo que van a casarme con alguien que solo vi una maldita vez en mi vida hace más de cinco años?! -el enojo comenzaba a burbujear en su interior, como agua en punto de ebullición.

– A-Arthur, corazón -intentaba calmarlo su madre- entiende que es una buena oportunidad para la familia, y estoy segura de que Alfred será un gran esposo.

– ¡gran oportunidad y una mierda! -gritó poniéndose de pie- ¡ustedes planearon mi vida sin consultarme -decía al borde del llanto- si ser un Omega significa esto, entonces no quiero ser un puto Omega - salió del cuarto, dejando a sus dos progenitores solos.

– Va a entenderlo algún día -lloriqueó Alice.

– ya no podemos romper el trato -afirmó su esposo.

Arthur no salió de su habitación durante días. Pensaba que el no había pedido nacer Omega, el no quería esa marca en su cuello. Hubiera deseado ser un Alfa, incluso un Beta, poder tomar sus propias decisiones.

Como parte de su naturaleza Omega, Arthur era atraído por su mismo sexo, era verdad. Pero lo que lo incomodaba era tener que casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Nada se podía hacer, los ojos de su padre no mentían, debía resignarse a elegir el camino que se marcó para el.

Acostado boca arriba sobre su cama, miraba el techo pintado de blanco, sintiéndose verdaderamente desdichado. Aún faltaban dos meses para que su rumbo volviera a encontrarse con el de Alfred F. Jones.


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola otra vez! he vuelto con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic. Agarezco** **a quien dejó un comentario, pues me emocioné mucho, y me motivó para terminar este capitulo.**

 **Vainilla y Chocolate: agradezco mucho que hayas comentado, no solo porque fue mi primer comentario,** **también porque noté que te tomaste tu tiempo en escribirlo.**

 **Me alegra que hayas mencionado que te gusta el desarrollo de los personajes, porque esa es una de las cosas que mas temía. Ya no debes esperar mas ¡aquí está el tercer capitulo!**

 **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Un joven Arthur de diecisiete años leía un libro, sentado a los pies de una gran ventana en su habitación. Era un libro lindo, Romeo y Julieta, un clásico. Le gustaría vivir un romance así, pero en cambio, todo lo que él tenía era un futuro matrimonio arreglado.

Cerró el libro y descansó la cabeza en el borde de la silla. Unos golpes suaves pero rápidos no se hicieron esperar. Se puso de pie rápidamente, dirigiendose a abrir la puerta. Se mordió un poco los labios al ver a su madre en el marco de esta, de todas las personas que había en la casa, ella era la que menos quería ver.

Alice abrazó a su hijo menor por el cuello, lo cual supuso un pequeño esfuerzo, ya que Arthur había crecido bastante, pasando a su madre por varios centimetros.

\- Madre, que sorpresa - dijo sarcástico, con dos semanas antes de su boda, y al mismo tiempo para su proximo celo, Alice había estado inquieta, dandole todo tipo de cosas "útiles" y sonriendo cada vez que lo veía.

\- Arthur, -la mujer sonreía emocionada, pronto sería la boda de su adorado hijo Omega, deseaba que todo fuera pefecto- te traje algo importante.

Una vez dicho esto, la rubia sentó a su hijo en la mullida cama. Tomó las manos de Arthur entre las suyas y dejó el ellas una pequeña cajita.

Arthur alzó una ceja, mirando el objeto con curiosidad. Bien, se rendía, no tenía idea de que era.

\- ¿y esto que es Madre? -dijo sin despegar los ojos de ca caja de cartón. Tenía pastillas dentro.

La mujer mayor sonrió suave, acentuando las arrugas que se formaron en su rostro a lo largo de los años.

\- Estas son pastillas..."especiales" -intentó explicar a su hijo- como sabes, tu boda se acerca -ante esto Arthur frunció sus cejas, soltando un bufido- y bueno, por ende, p-perderás la virginidad...-prosiguió la rubia, sonrojandose y causando también un notable rubor en las mejillas del joven- estas pastillas harán que, bueno, no quedes en cinta. A menos de que si quieras darme nietos pronto -rió un poco la mujer de ojos claros.

Arthur se quedó sin habla, su madre había sacado el tema del que no quería hablar. El había dejado mas que claro que no deseaba un matrimonio arreglado, el no quería casarse de esa manera.

Su rostro estaba rojo aún con la caja en las delicadas manos. Sabía que era inevitable, una vez casados, los Alfas estaban obligados a marcar a su Omega. Y lo mas probable era que el no opusiera resistencia, la boda estaba situada estrategicamente en el comienzo de su proximo celo.

Durante el celo, Arthur se sentiría totalmente exitado, lo único que querría sería ser marcado por un Alfa, ser abrazado por unos brazos fuertes y sentirse protegido.

\- Mom, yo no...-Intentó mirar a su madre, pero ella parecía tan feliz, que no tuvo el valor para discutir una vez mas. Después de todo, era una batalla perdida- gracias, Mom.

Alice abrazó a su hijo una vez mas, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Sacó luego un pequeño pañuelo, secando las lagrimas que manaban de sus pedacitos de cielo.

\- lo siento, es solo que, mi niño está creciendo, y prontó estará casado y tendrá su propia familia - las lagrimas corrían por las leves arrugas en su rostro. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo- estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Arthur.

El muchacho solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa tensa. Amaba a su madre, a pesar de no compartir su forma de pensar, no rompería su corazón con palabras acidas.

Alice se levantó de su asiento, alisando su vestido. Arthur aún recuerda cuando su madre lo obligaba a hacer lo mismo. "Tu vestido siempre debe lucir perfecto, aún mas si estas frente a un Alfa. Debes verte como la perfección y delicadeza encarnada". Inconscientemente, Arthur arrugó la nariz, no eran recuerdos bonitos.

El británico estiró un poco los dedos sobre el regazo, nervioso. Siempre que estaba con su progenitora, el ambiente solía volverse tenso. No tenían nada que decirse el uno al otro. En realidad tenían muchos temas para dicutir, pero eran conveesaciones que no deseaban ser habladas.

\- Si no hay nada mas de lo que quieras hablar, bueno, estaba algo ocupado antes de que llegaras - mentira, era una vil mentira. Antes de que ella llegara estaba poniendo en marcha su metodo para los días aburridos; releer los libros mas polvorientos de su biblioteca, aquellos que no eran ojeados hace mucho.

\- Hay algo mas, mi niño.

Pero al parecer, ese día Alice tenía algo mas que deseaba comunicarle a su hijo. Acarició el rostro del Omega antes de levantarse de la cama con tranquilidad. Minutos fueron los de su ausencia, minutos donde la incomodidad era tan densa que casi se podía tocar. En un pequeño arrebato infantil, Arthur balanceó los pies en el borde de la cama.

Paró al instante cuando su madre volvió a entrar, con su vaporoso vestido azul ondeando detrás de ella. Parecía muy emocionada, con los ojos perdidos sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un traje. No podía verlo, pues estaba oculto en una tela negra, al parecer para que no se dañara.

Arthur solo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

La cama rechinó un poco cuando Alice se sentó con mas fuerza que de costumbre. Miró a su hijo menor de reojo, como si mantuvieran un secreto en común, sonrió bajando el cierre que mantenía oculta la prenda, y en efecto era lo que el inglés mas temía.

\- ¡Oh, mamá! -exclamó con exasperacion, bajando la mirada al suelo. Alice pareció no darse cuenta que era un gesto negativo, tomandolo como una muestra de felicidad.

\- ¿Verdad que es hermoso? -la mujer sonrió manteniendo la vista en el impecable vestido blanco entre sus manos, acariciando la gaza con la yema de los dedos- es el que usé cuando me casé con tu padre...-parecía que volvería a llorar.

\- Mom, realmente no creo poder usarlo -intentó ser suave, llevando una mano a sus cabellos y mirando apenas el vestido. Ya había pasado esa etapa y no deseaba volver a ello- yo no uso vestidos, ¿recuerdas?

La señora Kirkland dejó el vestido en la cama con delicadeza, tomando entonces las manos de su hijo entre las suyas. El contraste entre una flor que se marchitaba de a poco y una que acababa de florecer era asombrosa.

\- Arthur, por favor, al menos solo una vez mas -pidió con tono suplicante- solo el día de tu boda. Eres el unico Omega al que he concebido, este fue el vestido que usé el día mas feliz de mi vida, y quiero que tu también lo uses el el tuyo -pequeños ríos cristalinos ya corrían por el rostro de Alice, Arthur se encargó de secarlos con el dorso de su mano.

\- Esta bien, pero solo ese día, luego de eso, se acabó -aprobó Arthur, a regañadientes. El inglés pensaba que de ninguna manera el día en que contrajera matrimonio podría ser el mas feliz de su vida.

Su progenitora sonrió, apretando las manos del rubio antes de soltarlo, dejando el suave vestido sobre su regazo.

\- Se que te quedará precioso -la mujer volvió a levantarse, dirigiendose a la entrabierta puerta de madera, antes de desaparecer tras ella volteó a su hijo- será mejor que baje a organizar todo, ya sabes quién llega hoy -le guiñó un ojo a el Omega antes de marcharse de una vez.

\- Al diablo con todo -el muchacho apretó los labios antes de soltar un bufido, dejando el vestido de novia a su lado con algo de brusquedad. Se puso de pie, bien sabía que no podía hacer nada, la mejor opción era darse un baño para relajarse.

Todo el asunto de la boda lo tenía alterado, a veces desearía ser como Scott, a quien le daba igual todo, pero luego recordaba lo desagradable que era y las ganas se le iban.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a descender por el horizonte tras completar su paseo diario por el cielo, llegaron los Jones. Arthur poco y nada los conocía, solo con Alfred había cruzado palabra, y no es como si fuera una gran conversación.

Charlotte fue quien abrió la puerta a los invitados, siendo desplazada a codazos por Alice, que parecía ser la mas emocionada de la familia por aquel encuentro.

La señora Jones, persona que Arthur no había visto en su vida, era una mujer atractiva, con cabellos rubios como su hijo, y ojos azules, que sin embargo no eran de un color tan vivido e intenso como los de Alfred. La mujer pareció llevarse bien con la madre de Arthur desde un principio, al parecer compartían gustos.

Fue seguida por su esposo, un hombre alto de rostro severo, parecía una persona estricta, pero aquel sentimiento se perdia al ver a sus ojos, que eran como dos lagunas que reflejaban amabilidad. Todo esto veía el Omega desde un punto alejado, sin cercarse aún, tal vez porque estaba nervioso o quizás porque realmente le daba igual.

Alice estaría orgullosa de decir que ella fue la primera en saludar al futuro esposo de su hijo menor, pero la verdad es que no fue así. En cuanto Alfred F. Jones atravesó la puerta, Scott, como un rayo, se acercó a el con un cigarro entre los labios. Seria el primero en ver a su cuñado, debía asegurarse que fuera capaz de proteger y cuidar de Arthur.

\- Hello -saludó el americano algo confundido, si tenia algo entemdido ese era uno de los hijos mayores de los Kirkland.

El pelirrojo no respondió, se dedicó a observarlo con mirada severa, de vez en cuando soltando una que otra nube de humo por la boca. Caminaba en circulos a su alrededor, tenía los ojos verdosos afilados, como un depredaror antes de atacar.

\- Escuchame, estúpido -comenzó, ganandose una exclamación de horror de parte de su madre, a la que no se molestó en prestar atención- si te atreves a herir a mi hermano, si cometes un solo error y lo haces pasar mal, prometo que lo ultimo que veras en vida será mi puño golpeando tu asqueroso rostro -amenazó con acidez antes de ser jalado por Alice por una oreja.

\- Ah, no te preocupes por eso, querido -la rubia sonreía tensa, aún tirando de la oreja de su hijo mayor- Scott es algo rudo, pero de seguro se llevarán bien ¿verdad, Scott? - en su lugar, Arthur contenía la risa, o al menos antes de que su madre siguiera hablando- Mejor deja que tu hermano vea a Alfred, deben estar ansiosos luego de tantos años sin verse.

El británico frunció el ceño con molestia ¿como demonios podria estar ansioso por volver a ver a un sujeto con el que solo tuvo una conversasión de diez minutos? Y wow, luego resulta que tiene que casarce con el. Sin embargo, ante la mirada de su progenitora, se levantó caminando hacia su prometido.

Lo primero que Arthur notó era que ahora el muchacho era mas alto que el y usaba lentes. Deseó que su personalidad tambien hubiese cambiado un poco, que tal vez fuera menos molesto y ruidoso.

\- Ya nos conocemos, pero soy Arthur, encantado -estiró la mano a modo de saludo, no para que el contrario la besara, sino para que la estrechara- oh, y siento lo de mi hermano -se disculpó por pura cortesía.

\- Soy Alfred -se presentó también el americano, estrechando su mano y sacudiendola con fuerza- ¡and don't worry! Los heroes como yo no le tienen miedo a las amenzas -sonrió el esradounidense.

Todas las esperanzas de que no todo estaba perdido se fueron por el caño. Alfred era igual de irritante que siempre y ese matrimonio sería una tortura, caso cerrado.

\- ¿Que tal si pasan a beber un poco de té? -preguntó la señora de la casa, que esa noche era toda sonrisas.

La familia de Alfred estuvo de acuerdo, de modo que a las seis menos cinco minutos de la tarde todos estaban sentados en la sala, al rededor de una mesita de madera y con una taza de porcelana en las manos.

\- Sin dudas esta fue una gran idea -comenzó la conversación el sonriente padre de Alfred- así los muchachos pueden conocerse antes de casarce.

Arthur no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, coml si dos semanas fueran sufucientes para conocer a una persona. Eso llevaba años, tiempo y dedicación. Aquello no era un cuento de hadas, no era un romance, de hecho, a su punto de vista se asemejaba mas a una tragedia.

\- Pero que no se conozcan demasiado, recuerda que primero deben contraer matrimonio -la broma de John fue apremiada por risas de parte de los adultos. Arthur se hundió en su sillón, bebiendo un sorbo de té con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Del té pasaron a la cena, como habia visitas importantes, Alice en persona se encargó de que todo fuera perfecto y exquisito. Los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban fijos en el caro mantel de seda, no tenía apetito, por lo que apenas comió. Las risas y conversaciones absurdas seguían en la mesa, pero el no prestaba atención alguna.

La noche calló como una manta oscura salpicada de pintura blanca. Kirkland subía las escaleras de madera con lentitud, disfrutando del sonido de los escalones rechinando bajos sus pies. Siguió mirando el suelo aún estando en el segundo piso.

\- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? Good night, Arthur -el nombrado levanto la mirada con rapidez, si algo no esperaba era encontrarse a su prometido frente a su habitación.

Sin embargo, al parecer ese seria su cuarto durante el tiempo en que el y su familia se quedaran allí. Tenia que admitirlo, era un plan inteligente. La habitación de Alfred estaba frente a la de Arthur, lo cual los obligaba a interactur no solo en las mañanas, sino tambien en la noche. Además, el cuarto de Scott estaba al lado, así que los prometidos estaban vigilados todo el tiempo.

\- Ah, si. Es algo tarde y estoy un poco cansado, ¿tu no? Debe haber sido un viaje largo -apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, como dando a entender que no estaba dispuesto a alargar esa conversación mas de lo que debía.

\- Algo así, pero creo que aún me queda energía para un paseo nocturno -el americano sonrió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- como sea, descansa Arthur, dulces sueños.

Luego del breve cruce de palabras, cada uno se fue por su cuenta. El británico no se acostó de inmediato, en cambio abrió la ventana de su habitación, mirando la luna, que estaba redonda y plateada como una moneda. Respiró el aire helado que le enfriaba la cara y le helaba los pulmones, antes de bajar la mirada.

Allí estaba el, Alfred caminaba por el cesped bajo el rocío de la noche. Kirkland enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, mientras el americano tomaba asiento en el viejo columpio de madera para dos personas. Arthur lo recordaba bien, porque era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

Se quedo quieto un momento, mirando la escena. Pero al final se incorporó, tomando un abrigo de su closet y vistiendose con el. Al parecer Jones no seria el unico que diera un paseo nocturno esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Las gotas de de agua helada en el césped mojaban las suelas de goma de sus zapatos mientras caminaba a través del inmenso patio trasero de la mansión que era su casa y el frío infernal de la noche lo obligaba a apretar los brazos sobre sí mismo en busca de calor. Aún así, siguió avanzando bajo la luz casi sobrenatural de la luna, mirando como el aliento congelado escapaba de entre sus tiritantes labios.

Sentado al borde del bosquecillo pudo verlo, Alfred se balanceaba lentamente en el columpio de madera, tomando impulso con sus pies, que permanecían clavados en el suelo húmedo. El británico se mordió los labios, pensando en cómo poder llamar la atención del americano sin hacer el ridículo. No era como si pudiera simplemente decirle que lo había seguido y sentarse a su lado sin decir palabra sería, además de una completa falta de educación, realmente incómodo

.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente las palabras no fueron necesarias, pues el contrario levantó la mirada, notando su presencia de inmediato. Al comienzo parecía algo sorprendido, mirándolo con ojos anchos, pero luego solo sonrió, dando algunos golpecitos a la madera junto a él, lo cual era una clara invitación a sentarse a su lado.

Arthur observó con recelo por unos segundos, mientras su lado omega, aquella parte más suave y necesitada de él se removió con entusiasmo ante la promesa de la cercanía de aquel que ya había aceptado como su futura pareja. El inglés se sintió incómodo, pues aunque su instinto reconocía a Alfred, para él era aún un completo extraño. No habían intercambiado palabras desde hace cinco años, y no es que hayan mantenido una gran conversación por ese entonces. No se conocían el uno al otro, eso era todo.

Sin embargo, miró la sonrisa eterna que estiraba los labios ajenos y no se sintió para nada amenazado por el alfa. De modo que, con cierta torpeza al sentirse observado, se abrazó con más fuerza y avanzó los pocos metros que lo separaban del gastado columpio de madera. Llevaba años allí y sus padres habían intentado cambiarlo por uno más nuevo, pero Arthur se negaba rotundamente a esa idea. Bueno, el siempre fue algo apegado al pasado.

La madera crujió suavemente cuando se sentó, pero él sabía que el columpio podía soportar un poco de peso extra. Ya no sentía la mirada ajena sobre él, pero aún así los nervios hervían en su estomago _. "Si ibas a sentirte así de incómodo, mejor no hubieses salido, Arthur."_ Se regañó a sí mismo, apretando su carnoso labio inferior debajo de sus dientes superiores.

El silencio inundó el ambiente, solo interrumpido por el silbido del viento, que golpeaba contra las copas de los arboles. Sus pies se balancearon con cierta incomodidad a solo unos escasos centímetros del césped. A diferencia del alfa, Arthur aún no tenía la altura suficiente para alcanzar el suelo estando sentado sobre el columpio. Se sentía incomodo, casi tanto como lo era ese silencio. Miró de reojo al americano. Parecía en realidad muy tranquilo, como si no pudiese leer el ambiente.

De hecho, ahora que pensaba más detenidamente, el americano siempre se veía así de relajado, y eso era en realidad lo que le generaba a Arthur una gran duda, ¿Realmente a Alfred no le preocupaba el compromiso? ¿No se sentía en desacuerdo con aquella unión forzosa? Porque Arthur ciertamente si lo estaba y no podía imaginarse por qué el contrario estaba tan calmado acerca del tema. Desde luego, el británico también podía reconocerlo como una fuerte característica de los alfas; siempre confiados y seguros de sí mismos.

\- Pareces..., pareces realmente muy tranquilo -Arthur finalmente separó los labios y rompió el silencio, sin mirarlo, quizás por vergüenza, o por el hecho de tener a un Alfa que apenas conocía a su lado, era en cierta forma intimidante.

Alfred volteó la mirada, y de repente había un par de ojos azules viéndolo confundido. Los ojos se ocultaron detrás de pálidas cortinas cuando Alfred pestañeó mientras volvía a mirar al frente, algo parecido a una sonrisa tomando forma en sus labios.

\- Well, supongo que es casi imposible no encontrarse tranquilo en una noche tan pacifica -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur rápidamente volteó la mirada hacia él, clavando los ojos verdes en el perfil del alfa. Por lo poco que conocía de él, no había cambiado nada en tanto tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo chico tonto. O tal vez, solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

El viento sopló en ese momento, lanzando una ráfaga que golpeó con fuerza en el rostro de ambos rubios.

Arthur cerró sus ojos color bosque por inercia, apretando los labios. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el viento pudo captar un olor nuevo que al parecer no había notado antes gracias a la distancia que él mismo había colocado adrede. Era espeso y masculino, olía a café, canela y madera recién cortada, incluso pudo detectar el suave y dulce aroma del chocolate. Un agradable cosquilleo se hizo presente en su vientre, sin duda alguna gracias al nuevo perfume que causó que sus instintos se volvieran locos. Y de repente el conocimiento lo golpeó, dándose cuenta que tal maravilloso aroma provenía de Alfred.

No lo había notado antes, aunque era fácil saber el por qué: no se había acercado tanto a él antes, además de que ya estaba lo suficientemente concentrado ocultando su propio olor en presencia de Alfred y lo había pasado por alto. Arthur había estado suprimiendo su aroma desde que el alfa llegó a la casa, ocultándolo hasta hacerlo casi inexistente, pero era de esperarse que alguien tan confiado y extrovertido como lo parecía ser Jones no tuviese ese impulso.

Se sonrojó con violencia, bajando la mirada en un intento de ocultar ese hecho. Aún así, sintió que tenía que responderle al alfa, se tratara de una broma o no. Después de todo, el si tenía modales de los que enorgullecerse.

\- What? Sabes a lo que me refiero, no me tomes el pelo. -reprochó, juntando sus pobladas cejas con molestia, pero en ningún momento levantó su rostro, que estaba aún ruborizado.

Alfred se quedó callado, con la confusión plasmada en el rostro. Realmente no comprendía el enfado ajeno. Es decir, ¿A qué más podría referirse el inglés? ¿Había algo que estaba entendiendo mal? Arthur ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Vamos, ¡debes saber de lo que estoy hablando! -exclamó casi en un gruñido- Me refiero a la boda. -explicó jugando con sus manos; mitad por el frio, mitad por la vergüenza- Te ves tan...tan en paz con esto, que incluso dudo que estés en desacuerdo.

El americano sonrió entonces, entendiendo.

\- Bueno, mi padre me lo explicó luego de aquel día -respondió levantando la mirada al cielo estrellado- Fue algo como "Escúchame bien, Alfred. Ese niño que acabas de ver, será en un futuro tu esposo, tu compañero de vida. Quiero que cuides bien de él y los niños que tendrán algún día. No espero nada menos que un alfa ejemplar y un excelente cabeza de la familia de ti. Hazme sentir orgulloso." Digamos que no tuve mucha ocasión para negarme.  
Siempre he sido educado de esa manera. Política, esgrima, francés...Se me ha enseñado a proteger a mi futura pareja y ser un buen líder de familia. Este matrimonio no es una sorpresa, he estado preparándome toda mi vida para esto. Solo estoy siguiendo el camino que marcaron para mí, tal como mi padre lo hizo, y el padre de él y su pa…, bueno, tú me entiendes.

Esto despertó en el británico una gran sorpresa. Alfred, a pesar de ser Alfa y estar en la cima de la jerarquía de naturalezas, mirando a todos desde la parte más alta de la pirámide, también estaba atado a cadenas.

Ambos, Alfred y Arthur, compartían cadenas idénticas, estaban atados por un lazo indeseado que eran incapaces de romper. Tal vez, no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Él siempre había pensado en los alfas como criaturas de autoridad, quienes llevaban las riendas de la injusta sociedad que existía a sus pies, seres totalmente libres, con el derecho de elegir que hacer y cómo actuar. Era en parte culpa de la manera en que fue criado, aprendiendo a amar lo suave, a rechazar lo rudo y a agachar la cabeza ante la orden de un alfa. Nunca había pensado en un mundo dónde un alfa siguiera órdenes de alguien más.

\- P-Pero aún así, no tienes por qué estar de acuerdo. ¿No te parece desagradable? ¿No te da rabia que escriban tu vida como si de un libro se tratase? ¡¿No odias esto tanto como yo?! ¡¿No lo has pensado antes?!

Arthur no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que comenzó a llorar. Pero cuando lo hizo, supo que no podría parar hasta que se haya desahogado por completo, soltando años de dolor suprimido.

Sintió entonces unos brazos fuertes que lo rodearon y lo apegaron a una fuente de calor. Ahora el aroma era mucho más fuerte, pero diferente, más cálido, lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hizo estremecerse. Sabía lo que Alfred estaba haciendo, usando sus feromonas para calmarlo. El aroma que lo rodeaba hablaba de protección, y transmitía tanta paz… Era en cierta manera humillante, pero efectivo, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las lagrimas pararan, dejando caminos húmedos en sus mejillas. Su respiración fue otro tema, aún irregular y acelerada. Se sentía protegido, en paz. Era increíble lo que un alfa podía lograr en un omega como él.

Pero entonces otro sentimiento, más fuerte y más humano comenzó a burbujear en Arthur. Aquello era típico de un alfa, sentirse con el derecho de decidir por los demás sin su consentimiento, simplemente hacer lo que se les da la gana.

Si, Alfred había conseguido que el omega se calmara, pero Kirkland no quería calmarse, el necesitaba desahogarse y dejar fluir las lagrimas que con tanto éxito había retenido durante cinco años. El hecho de que incluso eso se le fue negado, que Alfred controlara su estado de nimo a su antojo…, él lo odiaba.

Sus manos presionaron en el amplio pecho ajeno, empujando el cuerpo cálido lejos de él mientras sus piernas hacían el trabajo de ponerse de pie. Una parte de Arthur se sintió decepcionada por la ausencia del agradable calor y el tranquilizador aroma, pero fue rápidamente callada por la furia, que movía ahora cada uno de los músculos del británico.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? –Alfred lo miraba con la sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro. Ese no era el comportamiento que esperaba de parte de un omega al que estaba consolando.

El británico apretó las manos en puños, con las espesas cejas fruncidas y el rostro ruborizado, ya no solo por el frío que le helaba la cara. Había sido un tonto al pensar que tenían algo en común, era claro que Alfred había sido criado de otra manera, aprendiendo a pasar encima de todo y todos, doblándolos a su voluntad.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, Alfred F. Jones! ¡Tú y el resto de los alfas son unos malditos estúpidos! –el nombrado parecía aturdido, como si no entendiera que el mensaje iba a dirigido a él. Lejos de satisfacerlo, esto solo molestó aún más a Arthur.

El alfa pestañeó, abrumado, antes de lentamente ponerse de pie. Él no parecía molesto, su aroma simplemente revelaba lo poco que entendía de la situación y eso sorprendió al inglés. Permanecer calmado cuando alguien daña tu orgullo de esa manera no era algo propio de un alfa.

\- Hey, mira, realmente no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, ¿Dije algo malo? –el americano tuvo el reflejo de levantarse del columpio, pero no quería intimidar al omega, que, tal como el intenso aroma delataba, estaba claramente alterado.

Arthur no escuchó, lo único que llenaba sus oídos era el zumbido de su propio enojo y el latido furioso de su corazón saltando atrapado en su pecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había parado de ocultar su propio olor.

\- Estoy cansado de gente como tú que cree que puede elegir por los demás. Escúchame bien, no soy y nunca seré una marioneta que puedas manipular a tu voluntad –exclamó con una suave nota de dolor en su voz.

Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, todo su cuerpo rechazando el hecho de que Arthur estaba desafiando a un alfa. Y no cualquier alfa, sino a su futuro compañero. Esto preocupó a Jones, quien se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante en un intento de acercarse al más bajo.

Y a pesar de que el miedo hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera con violencia y sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, Arthur no retrocedió, el terror dibujándose en sus facciones por un segundo. Lucía como un conejito siendo atrapado por un lobo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su peligrosa situación, la presa se negaba a ceder.

\- Arthur, mira, creo que deberías calmarte primero. –El americano miró hacia la casa, que estaba a su derecha, al parecer nadie había notado que los prometidos estaban en sus habitaciones, pero si el omega seguía gritando así no pasaría mucho hasta que lo hicieran.- Yo…, yo no entiendo, todo estaba bien y entonces tú me empujaste y…

Las cejas de Kirkland volvieron a fruncirse, su indignación era tanta que incluso su instinto omega comenzó a retroceder, dejando paso a la parte menos sumisa, a la parte más Arthur.

\- No, Alfred, las cosas estaban bien hasta que decidiste manejar mis emociones a tu antojo. –obligó a sus pies a avanzar, ahora estando más cerca del alfa.- No puedes simplemente intentar manipular como me siento, es…, tan desagradable.

Los rosados labios del omega se curvaron en una mueca y el rostro de su prometido se iluminó con reconocimiento, solo para volver a mostrar que tan confundido estaba apenas unos segundos más tarde. Alfred estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, aunque parecía que quería decir algo. Entonces, habló.

\- ¿Eso te molestó? –El alfa lucía realmente sorprendido, como si lo viese poco probable. Una significativa mirada de parte del de ojos verdes fue suficiente para responder su pregunta.- Yo no tenía idea…Es decir, normalmente a los omegas no les molesta que los consuelen de esa manera.

Arthur bufó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Por si no lo has notado aún, déjame informarte al parecer no soy un "omega normal. –el tonó que usó era claramente molesto y Alfred se dio cuenta de que lo había arruinado.

\- Oh vamos, sabes que no era eso lo que yo quería...-se mordió los labios, su aroma adquiriendo ahora la pesadez de la frustración.- Tú estabas llorando y yo solo creí que eso era lo que necesitabas. Solo quería ayudar.

La boca de Arthur se transformó en una mueca burlona, mirando al alfa con algo parecido al desprecio. Él mismo se sentía patético por haber pensado, aunque sea por un momento, que Alfred F. Jones y él podían llevarse bien.

\- Ese es el maldito problema con todos ustedes alfas, siempre llegando y asumiendo que es lo que queremos o "es mejor para nosotros", ¿Nunca te has parado a pensar en lo que realmente deseamos?

El americano guardó silencio, y Arthur suspiró, eso había sido suficiente para saber la respuesta. Aún así, él entendía lo confuso que debía ser entender eso para un alfa que había crecido escuchando que los omegas eran similares a muñequitas de cristal, con necesidades especificas. Era mejor de esa manera, sin embargo. Alfred podría entenderlo ahora y él no tendría que casarse con alguien que lo subestimara.

\- No, no en realidad. –admitió, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado, su aroma comenzaba a mostrar una ligera irritación.- Pero no hice nada fuera de lo normal. Estabas triste y usé mi olor para calmarte, cualquier omega estaría agradecido al menos.

El omega cerró sus ojos por un segundo en un intento no muy productivo de calmarse. Sabía lo orgullosos y tercos que los alfas podían llegar a ser, pero creía que quizás no serían tan estúpidos.

\- Los omegas no son animales, Jones. Tenemos personalidad, somos diferentes a como nos pintan, deja de pensar en nosotros de esa manera. –decidió que lo mejor era rendirse y dejar de molestarse, al arecer Alfred era incapaz de pensar de una manera diferente a la que había sido criado.- Cuando entiendas eso, podrás considerarte un alfa con suficiente sentido común.

Cansado luego de una discusión que no llegó a ninguna parte, el más bajo giro sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha de regreso a su habitación, dejando a un muy pensativo alfa detrás. Después de todo, salir a dar un paseo nocturno había sido una pésima idea. Apuró el paso, desapareciendo rápidamente del patio.

Unos metros más arriba, Scott soltó un suspiró, aún mirando hacia abajo desde su ventana con las cejas profundamente fruncidas.

Atravesó la puerta trasera con pasos rápidos pero suaves, no tenía la intención de despertar a nadie y que toda la casa se enterara de que la futura pareja había tenido una discusión. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Alfred detrás de él, seguro con la intensión de alcanzarlo antes de que pudiese encerrarse en su cuarto, pero por mucha diferencia que hubiese entre sus estados físicos, el omega estaba ya frente a su puerta cuando Jones llegó al pasillo.

Su mano alcanzó la perilla y la giró, entrando en la habitación en penumbras, y aunque le hubiese gustado dar un fuerte portazo, la puerta se cerró con un susurro tras su espalda. Se apoyó contra la muralla de madera, cerrando los ojos en tanto soltaba un suspiro. Aún había pasos afuera, pero sabía que Alfred no entraría a la habitación. Finalmente, los pasos se alejaron y la puerta de la habitación contigua se cerró con furia.

Arthur se despertó la mañana siguiente con la certeza de que había tenido una pésima noche de sueño. A pesar de que el hecho de desafiar a un alfa, algo que iba en contra de sus instintos y principios lo había dejado completamente agotado, su mente aún tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar y él apenas pudo dormir esa noche.

Ahora, acostado boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos ociosos mirando al techo y un agudo dolor en la cabeza, se daba la libertad de ponerle un orden a sus pensamientos, que habían permanecido enredados desde la pelea de la noche anterior.

¿Acaso había exagerado? ¿Había sido demasiado estricto, demasiado cerrado? Después de todo, Alfred había sido criado de una manera totalmente diferente, aprendiendo que el mundo era suyo y que las diferencias entre las distintas naturalezas eran barreras que nadie podía romper. Ellos no pensaban de la misma manera y no miraban en la misma dirección, y no era solo culpa del alfa.

No podía culpar a una sola persona por algo que es causado por la sociedad.

Y aún así, estaba molesto, porque Jones no escuchaba, porque insistía en que estaba bien, aunque Arthur lo detestara y eso lo aterraba, le daba miedo pensar en compartir su vida con alguien que lo veía como un ser inferior. Cerró los ojos y sus parpados ardieron. No había llegado a ninguna parte, pero al parecer su propio cuerpo le estaba dando misericordia, permitiéndole dormir. Entonces, se escuchó un alegre golpeteo en la puerta, de seguro de parte de alguna criada.

\- Joven Arthur, el desayuno ya está listo, por favor baje. –la voz de la beta era suave desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Él omega bufó soltó una maldición por lo bajo, rodando hasta el borde de su cama y poniéndose de pie, pero sabía que no podía faltar al desayuno, ya podría tomar una siesta más tarde.

\- Claro, bajo en un segundo. Gracias, Charlotte.

Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras sus pies se dirigían torpemente a su baño personal, una habitación amplia e impecable que tenía todo lo necesario. Tomó una toalla blanca y suave del armario, iba a darse un baño primero, con suerte eso lo relajaría y haría desaparecer aunque sea un poco el dolor de cabeza.

El agua caliente golpeó contra su cuerpo y fue como si al fin pudiese relajarse por completo. Un suspiro en forma de vaho escapó de sus labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder mojar su cabello por completo. Su mano viajó a un costado, buscando donde sabía estaba el jabón. Una vez la encontró, llenó sus manos de espuma y la esparció por su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en sus hombros y cuello, que estaban adoloridos y tensionados.

Ambas manos se juntaron en su cabeza, masajeando el cabello dorado y manteniendo la espuma lejos de sus ojos verdes, que permanecían fuertemente cerrados.

Abandonó el agua minutos después, mucho más despierto y tranquilo que antes. Volvió a rebuscar en el armario, sacando un conjunto cuidadosamente guardado. Se vistió sin prestar demasiada atención a sus propias acciones, se había rehusado a ser vestido por las criadas desde los catorce años, estaba acostumbrado.

Sus dedos ajustaron los botones blancos de la camisa antes de ponerse el suéter y el omega se acercó al espejo despreocupadamente. Tuvo que pasar su mano sobre la fría superficie empañada y finalmente su reflejo le saludó con ligeras ojeras debajo de los ojos y la piel usualmente pálida enrojecida gracias al agua casi hirviendo.

Abrió el cajón debajo del lavabo, que era donde guardaba su cepillo de dientes. Sin embargo, había algo más allí, algo que había olvidado que tenía y no estaba para nada feliz de haberlo recordado. Miró la pequeña caja casi con rencor, como si tuviese la culpa de todos sus problemas y entonces la tomó y sacó una pastilla. No era como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto, desagradable o no, él no deseaba un embarazo.

Siempre había un vaso en los estantes de arriba, de modo que si Arthur tenía sed en mitad de la noche, no tendría que ir hacia las cocinas. Jugueteó con la pastilla en sus dedos antes de llevársela a la boca, bebiendo un largo trago de agua y en cuestión de segundos ya había bajado por su garganta. Hizo una mueca, dejando la caja nuevamente bajo el lavabo y tomando el cepillo en su lugar.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta, a punto de salir del pasillo, pero paró abruptamente, ¿Habría ya bajado Alfred? No quería encontrarse en el pasillo con él, sería incómodo, ¿Y si el alfa intentaba hablarle? Tampoco quería hablar con él, mucho menos si se trataba de la noche anterior. Por el momento, lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo.

Vaciló un poco, pero entonces se inclinó y apoyó suavemente su oreja en la puerta. Agudizó el oído, intentando captar algún sonido, cualquier cosa que le indicara que el americano estaba afuera. Pero no había nada, así que se permitió soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio y dirigir sus pasos hacia el pasillo que, como esperaba, estaba solitario y silencioso.

De hecho, lo único que podía oír era el canto de los pájaros, que se filtraba por una ventana abierta, y los murmullos que venían desde abajo. Por un momento, el omega dudó en bajar, porque si Alfred no estaba en el pasillo y no estaba en su habitación cuando la criada fue a despertarlo, eso significaba que él despertó más temprano y ahora estaba desayunando con el resto. Él mordió sus labios, molesto consigo mismo por ser un cobarde.

A pesar de que intentó ser lo más cuidadoso posible, todas las miradas se posaron en él incluso antes de que sus pies alcanzaran a abandonar el último peldaño de las escaleras. Agachó la cabeza, así nadie podía ver su incomodidad.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Alfred e incluso ahora podía sentirlos sobre él, observándolo.

Dos betas con impecables uniformes se movieron rápidamente, colocando en la mesa utensilios suficientes para el recién llegado. La silla vacía fue movida hacia atrás en tanto el rubio tomaba asiento junto a su madre y justo en frente de su prometido. Aquel par de ojos lo siguieron incluso entonces, pero el inglés se negó a levantar la cabeza y devolverle la mirada.

\- No tenía idea de que todos estaban despiertos –Arthur habló a su madre, girándose hacia ella para captar su atención. De hecho, él ni siquiera tenía idea de que hora era.

La señora Kirkland lo miró, formando una sonrisa llena de dulzura en sus labios, ese tipo de sonrisas que daba siempre que veía a su hijo menor.

\- No queríamos molestarte, querido. –explicó la omega, tomando un sorbo de su té.- Siempre te despiertas solo, así que le dije a las criadas que no te levantaran aún, pero estabas llegando tarde al desayuno, así que no tuve opción.

Más comida fue colocada sobre la mesa, especialmente frente a Arthur, ya que los demás tenían sus platos ya llenos de deliciosos panqueques, huevos y tocino que tenían tanto un aroma como un aspecto excelente. Las delicadas manos de una sirvienta levantaron la tetera, llenando la taza del omega.

\- ¿Tuviste una buena noche de sueño? –preguntó Alice, dejando su té sobre la mesa.

Arthur no sabía si decirle la verdad, que casi no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Sin embargo, podría mentirle. Al parecer su madre no se había percatado de las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, y aunque su aroma de seguro estaba delatando lo agotado que estaba, el continuaba ocultando su olor así que no había manera de que la rubia se diese cuenta. Los omegas no eran tan buenos captando olores como los alfas, tampoco.

\- Algo así, supongo que estaba demasiado cansado anoche. –comentó, intentando que su tono fuera lo más casual posible.

Alzando la taza, el omega por fin se atrevió a guiar sus ojos bosque hacia arriba, tranquilizándose cuando no encontró a Alfred mirándolo, sino entablando conversación con su padre. Al parecer ambos se llevaban bien, le hubiese gustado que no fuera así, entonces quizás no tendría que casarse con Alfred. La conversación terminó y el alfa de mayor edad se puso de pie, excusándose y abandonando lo habitación.

Así que realmente había llegado tarde al desayuno, su familia estaba ya terminando y levantándose para poder hacer sus diferentes actividades. Conociendo a su madre, ella estaría leyendo, tal vez bordando en su habitación o en el jardín con sus queridas rosas. En cuanto a sus hermanos, no los conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué diablos hacían en su tiempo libre. De seguro cosas de idiotas.

Luego de unos minutos la mesa estaba ya casi vacía, a excepción de él mismo…, y Alfred. Se esforzó por no mirarlo, aunque sabía que el alfa estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, pidiendo atención silenciosamente, atención que Kikland no iba a darle fácilmente. La tensión podía sentirse, espesa en el aire junto a la impaciencia de Alfred, que estaba mirándolo más abiertamente, el omega sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él hablara.

\- Oye, sobre anoche…-Arthur no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que estaba escuchando al más alto- en serio lo siento mucho por lo que pasó, no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Quiero que sepas que no pienso menos de ti por ser un omega ni nada.

La mano del más bajo dejó la taza de té vacía sobre la impecable mesa quizás con demasiada fuerza y finalmente levanto la mirada, fijando sus ojos empapados en cansancio y enojo en el alfa que tenía frente a él.

\- No tienes que esforzarte, Alfred, ya oí suficiente anoche, no tienes por qué decir nada más. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy desayunando.

Podía oler claramente que ese comentario y el hecho de que él no estaba escuchándolo realmente molestaba al alfa, pero el aroma era tan vacilante que tuvo que suponer que Alfred estaba haciendo a un lado esa emoción para poder seguir hablando sin gruñir. Sabía lo que era tan contradictorio en la mente del contrario: él no quería ser rudo con Arthur, pero no se suponía que un omega se comportara así.

\- Hablo en serio –dijo el alfa, con aspecto de estar exasperado.- no soy mejor que tú por ser un alfa y nunca haría algo contra tu voluntad ni intentaría manipularte. No soy ese tipo de alfa.

El omega se cruzó de brazos, mirando al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviese evaluando el perdonarlo o no. Pero él no lo estaba haciendo.

\- Es fácil solo repetir palabras pre-ensayadas y pretender que van a ser creíbles después de todas las acciones que dicen lo contrario. –Arthur empujó el plato aún bastante lleno sobre la mesa. Todo aquello le había quitado el apetito.- Nada es tan sencillo y nadie cree en mentiras tan mediocres.

Alfred pareció quedarse sin palabras y el omega se sintió orgulloso. Ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, no eran para nada agresivos, pero aún así se sintió intimidado. Aparto la mirada, poniéndose de pie. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el contrario hacía lo mismo, posiblemente queriendo agregar algo más.

\- No estoy mintiendo, ¡Te lo juro! –una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en los labios del alfa, estirando los músculos de sus mejillas. Kirkland frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente "No te creo".

\- Como dije, tendrás que hacer un intento mejor que ese, Jones. –esta vez las palabras salieron enojadas, Alfred había logrado evaporar la mayoría de su paciencia en menos de una hora. Con un sonido entre un suspiro y un bufido, el omega se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, dejando atrás a un muy frustrado americano, que se dejó caer en su silla de brazos cruzados.

Recargado en el marco de la enorme puerta del comedor, Scott Kirkland lo miraba todo, con una mano sobre la boca, ocultando su delgada y curvilínea sonrisa.


End file.
